


Until I Met Him

by demonvampire180



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the darkness for too long can make anyone fear living in the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw a post on Tumblr. I may make it longer at a later date, but this is it for now.

Until I met him, I was nothing. Wandering lost through the darkness, searching for a light that would lead me out. I drowned in my past, unable to look forward. But he reached out, stretching out his fingers and pushing the darkness away. Blinded, at first, I pushed the hand away, willing myself to stay shrouded under a black cover. But that beautiful, white, hand kept reaching - kept searching - until it found me.

I didn't deserve that hand. A part of me believed that.

But I reached out anyway.

The warmth of those fingers surrounded me and dragged me forward until I found myself standing where I hadn't stood for many years. So many years I honestly forgot what standing in the light was like.

Until I met him I was nothing.

Until I met him, I spent my life in darkness.

But now I stand in the light, with him by my side, and my past finally where it belongs.

Behind me.


End file.
